


The Holiday Homage

by sperrywink



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Chris and Lance swap house a la The Holiday. Romance ensues for both of them.





	The Holiday Homage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandywine28 (brandywine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine/gifts).



> Written for brandywine, for Make the Yuletide Gay, 2017

Love sucked and Chris was heartbroken. Sure, he had never had Justin as a boyfriend, they had just been best friends, but to watch him get engaged to Britney at their work holiday party, when he had been in love with him forever, was torture. 

AJ, who knew all about his unrequited feelings after many drunken nights out, immediately turned to Chris when their boss announced the engagement, and thankfully got him out of there. But that only solved the immediate problem. He wanted not only out of the party, he wanted out of Pittsburgh, out of Pennsylvania, just out of his life. Maybe to where it was warm and sunny and he could totally forget it was Christmas, and how pathetic he was for carrying a torch for a straight guy for three years.

AJ said, “While normally I wouldn’t advocate running away, maybe some distance would be good in this case. You’re a mess, man.” They were at Chris’s cottage and Chris was doing all he could to drown his sorrows in beer. He didn’t have any hard liquor in the house.

“Fuck, I know, but how am I going to be able to afford to go anywhere? I’m still helping pay for Taylor’s college.”

AJ pulled out his phone, and began clicking through his apps. “I just came across this site that does house-swapping. I’ve been checking it out for my own vacation, but maybe it can help you too. You have this cute little cottage. It’s perfect Christmas bait.”

“Yeah, I love it too, but I doubt anything in Pittsburgh could be considered great Christmas bait. Come on, AJ.”

“No, seriously. There’s gotta be someone who wants a white Christmas who can’t get it in L.A. or Miami or Tampa or somewhere. No harm in checking.” AJ went back to his phone and said, “Come on, let’s get some pictures taken and get your cottage up on the site. The sooner you’re out of here, the better.”

Chris wanted to argue, but the larger part of him wanted out so desperately he would try every avenue. So, he let AJ take pictures and create a profile for him on the website. And then he drank more beer. It was approaching one in the morning when his computer dinged with an incoming message. Bleary-eyed, he went to check it out and discovered it was from the house-swapping site. 

“Hello. I’m interested in swapping houses. I’ve never had a white Christmas before, and your cottage looks perfect nestled in the mountains.”

Suddenly wide awake and excited, Chris typed back. “Hi. Where are you located?”

“L.A.”

Chris would never admit it, and AJ was passed out so he couldn’t rat Chris out, but he squealed. He typed, “A sunny and warm Christmas sounds perfect to me. I’m a single, gay man. Neat and tidy, non-smoker, no pets. My name’s Chris.” He left off that he was a pathetic loser trying to escape his life for Christmas. No sense scaring off L.A. Hopeful.

“I’m Lance. I’m also newly single and gay, well, not newly gay, just gay, and looking for a quiet, restful holiday.”

“Pittsburgh can certainly provide that, as well as the snow.”

They exchanged a couple more messages and worked out the details. They would swap houses from the 24th to the 1st, since Chris had to be back at work on the 2nd, and Lance said he didn’t want a long vacation, just enough to recharge.

By the time they were done working out the details and exchanging information, it was three in the morning, and Chris was kicking AJ awake. “Holy shit, dude, it totally worked! I’m going to L.A. and all I have to pay for is airfare!”

AJ startled awake, flailing, as Chris continued to bounce around the room. He asked, “What?”

“Your app worked! I’m going to L.A. on the 24th!”

“Dude, really?” AJ got up and hugged Chris. “That’s so awesome! Sun-tanned beach bunnies will get your mind off Justin.”

And for once in three long years, Chris felt hopeful too.

 

~~~~~

 

On the 24th, Chris kissed his mom and sisters’ good-bye, and promised that he wasn’t swapping houses with an ax-murderer for the thousandth time. They finally released him to board his plane at the last call. Because he had booked it so late, he was in a cramped, middle seat, but even that didn’t dispirit him. He was going to L.A.! And damn if he wasn’t going to enjoy himself.

Justin texted him just as the doors were closing. “Heard you were heading to LA. Can’t wait to hear stories when you’re back.”

Chris didn’t delete it, but he didn’t respond right then either, the way he would have before the holiday party. He needed distance and being tied to Justin via texts was not the way to do it. He put his phone in airplane mode, and closed his eyes for take-off.

Arriving in L.A., Chris shed some of his layers while waiting at the taxi stand. The weather was gloriously warm with blue skies and nary a cloud in the sky. It was beautiful, and Chris breathed easily for the first time since he fell in love with Justin on first sight.

The taxi driver was playing loud Latin pop music, and Chris hummed along. He wrote for a music magazine, but he didn’t cover pop music so much these days. Justin had taken over that beat. Mostly he covered the big market alternative acts and some up-and-coming indy bands. Still, this reminded him it would be great to expand all his horizons while here, and maybe he’d check out the local scene.

The taxi pulled to a stop next to an imposing gate. Chris gaped. “Are you kidding me?”

“This is the address you gave me, man.”

“No, right. Let me just buzz us in. I have a code. I thought it was the alarm code, but I think I was confused.”

Chris leaned forward and punched in the six-digit code for Lance’s driveway gate, and it began slowly rolling open revealing a large, imposing Spanish-style house. Chris said, “Oh my god,” and bounced in the seat.

The taxi rolled to a stop, and the driver helped Chris get his bag out of the trunk, and after receiving a good tip and the fare from Chris, the taxi driver pulled out, and the gate closed behind him leaving Chris in the lap of luxury. Chris jumped to and fro, and threw up his arms screaming, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

This was going to be epic!

Using the provided key, Chris entered the huge mansion and began exploring. There were canyon views beyond the huge swimming pool seen out the floor-length windows in the living room, and the kitchen had more state-of-the-art appliances then he could name. At least the coffee maker was a Keurig, and he knew how to use that. The fridge was stocked with food, and the bedroom was luxurious. The sheets felt silken, and the carpet was so plush he could feel himself sinking into it.

Suddenly there was a chime sounding. Chris peeked over the banister to look at the closed front door, and said, “Huh.”

He guessed he should get that, but he hoped it wasn’t the cops asking why he was in this house when he so obviously didn’t belong. He tip-toed down the stairs, and taking a big breath and trying to look confident, he opened the door.

There was no one there, and then he realized it must be the driveway gate. Looking around for instructions, he found them by the phone, and hit the intercom to say, “Hold on. I’m new at the gate thing.” And then he proceeded to curse his way through the sequence needed to open the gate, which finally did open.

A car pulled up, and getting out was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Speechless, he felt his jaw dropping. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t believe he was being such a hick from the sticks, but, seriously. No one should be that pretty in real life. The man was wearing board shorts and a tight, pale-pink t-shirt. Chris could see his ripped abs through the paper-thin shirt. He had sunglasses in one hand, and papers in the other. The guy was talking, but Chris’s brain hadn’t caught a word. Through force of will, Chris lifted his jaw off the floor, and asked, “What?”

The guy said, “Are you the new assistant? Where’s Lance?”

“Pittsburgh.”

“Pittsburgh? Come on.”

“No, really, we did a house swap.”

The guy blinked at him, and then his jaw dropped. “Lance was serious about that? I know the break-up with Reichen was harsh, but seriously?”

Filing the name away for later, Chris replied, “Yeah, he’s hanging in the ‘Burgh at my cottage. He wanted a white Christmas.”

“Huh.”

The guy patted the papers against his thigh, bringing Chris’ eyes to his toned legs. His eyes snapped up when he found his gaze slipping to the guy’s crotch. The guy said, “Sorry to bother you, then.”

“No bother at all. I’m Chris. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Oh! Where’s my manners. I’m JC.”

They shook hands, and Chris smiled helplessly at him. “I can give you the number at the cottage, but I’m guessing you have Lance’s cell number or something.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me he was leaving. Or rather, he did tell me, but not in a way that I believed him. Lance hasn’t been on vacation in all the years I’ve known him.”

“That’s crazy. I live for vacation.”

JC smiled at him, and it was like the sun breaking out of the clouds. His face brightened and he was too beautiful to look at directly. Horrifyingly Chris could feel himself blushing as he looked bashfully at the ground. 

JC said, “Well, if you need a tour-guide in L.A. let me know. Oh, here, let me give you my number.”

Now, Chris looked up with a smile of his own. Maybe he wasn’t being the total dork he thought he was. As they exchanged numbers, he said, “That would be great. I’ve never been here before. I’m excited to see the beach and to check out some local music.” 

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, obviously excited, JC said, “Oh! What type of music were you interested in?”

“Well, I write for a local music magazine covering alternative, so I’m pretty up on that genre, and I heard some Latin pop on the cab ride over, which was amazing. So, I’m not sure what type of music to check out, I just want it to be fresh and new to me, and I figure L.A. should have some amazing music scenes.”

“It does! I was going to check out a new British soulful pop singer named Dua Lipa with my friend Dallas tonight. You’re welcome to join us?”

“That would be amazing, thanks. I appreciate you taking me under your wing.”

“Hey, man, we have to make your visit to L.A. a success.”

Chris smiled, bemused. If he wasn’t mistaken, and he was sure he must be, JC seemed as taken with him as he was with JC. Which was just absurd. There was nothing special about Chris.

 

~~~~~

 

That night, Chris didn’t know whether to change or how to dress or anything. What did one wear to a soulful pop show in L.A. to look cool? He knew what he would wear in Pittsburgh, but he had the feeling that he might be underdressing if he followed that line of thinking, and he wanted to impress JC.

He had tried to be reasonable and rationale, and remind himself he had fallen just as quickly for Justin and look how that had turned out, but he couldn’t stop himself from tumbling headlong into infatuation. JC really was beautiful, and Chris had always been a sucker for a pretty face. Add in his obvious interest in music, and Chris just couldn’t resist.

In the end, he put on a tighter pair of jeans than he would wear in Pittsburgh, and what was now his vintage Mudhoney concert t-shirt. He was going for subtlety. It wasn’t as pretentious as his Nirvana shirt, but would give him cred to people in the know, especially since he had actually seen them live back in the day. He knew this wasn’t an alternative scene, even if he didn’t quite know what soulful pop was except maybe Amy Winehouse, but people in the know would get it, which was all he was going for.

Putting on some wrist cuffs and styling his hair, he figured he was as good as he was going to get. Which worked out well, because the gate chimed just then signaling JC’s arrival. Working the electronic lock easier this time around, Chris was able to open the gate with minimal fuss. JC pulled up the driveway in his convertible, and waved to Chris as he parked, and Chris realized he had not remembered how good-looking JC was, because wow, did he look amazing. As he got out of the car, he had on a mostly see-through, mesh-type shirt, and tight, tight pants with… was that naked women on them? Holy fuck, Chris suddenly felt underdressed and overheated.

He stammered out a, “Hey! Hey, man.”

JC smiled at him and said, “You look good. Ready to go?”

“Thanks. You look… amazing. And yeah, just let me lock up.”

Chris locked the door, and they got into the car for the ride to The Belasco Theater in downtown L.A. for the concert. It was pushing ten, and the line was already out the door when they got there. As he parked, JC said, “Don’t worry. We should be on the VIP list.”

Chris nodded, and for the first time wondered just who JC was. Or rather what he did. Before he could ask, they were at the front door, and being waved in by the bouncer with the VIP list. They got their hands stamped as VIP access, and then they were inside the loud and heaving club.

An act was already onstage, and Chris could hear their playing over the yells of the bartenders and noise of the patrons. They sounded okay, but nothing special. Chris assumed this wasn’t Dua Lipa. JC lead him to some stairs and they soon found themselves in the VIP lounge, where some people immediately called out to JC.

A look of shock passed over JC’s face, and Chris wondered about it even as it was masked, and JC smiled wide. He gave bro-hugs to two guys, and careful hugs to two women. JC then pulled Chris forward and shouted over the music, “Everyone, this is Chris. He’s from Pittsburgh. He and Lance traded houses for the holidays. Chris, this is Dallas, his lady Caitlyn, and Joey and Kelly.”

Chris waved to everyone, and tried to suit names to faces. Dallas was an African-American man dressed in even more casual style than Chris, making him feel less out of place, and Joey was dark-haired with a swarthy complexion and an eyebrow ring. Kelly and Caitlyn were both voluptuous brunettes, and Caitlyn had a lip ring.

JC leaned over to Chris, and asked, “What’re you drinking?”

“Whatever’s on tap is fine. I like dark beer, if they have one.”

Nodding, JC got drink orders from everyone, and headed to the bar. As they all resettled into the booth, Dallas leaned forward to ask, “So how do you know Lance?”

“I don’t actually. We met on a house-swapping site. I wanted to get out of Pittsburgh for a vacation, and Lance contacted me about swapping for this week, so I jumped at it. I’ve only spoken to him on the phone.”

“Wild, man. I’ve never heard of anything like that. What do you do in Pittsburgh?”

“I write for a music magazine, which is why I was glad JC invited me out tonight to catch some live music here in L.A. You guys have more variety and up-and-coming bands than Pittsburgh. I’m excited to see what I can discover.”

“That’s cool, man. Yeah, JC’s the man to know for that stuff.”

Before Chris could ask probing questions about JC and what exactly he did, JC was back with their drinks, including a lager for Chris. Just then the opening act wrapped up, and the house lights were raised for the techs to change over the stage set.

Piped music came over the speakers, but it wasn’t too loud to prevent conversation, which pleased Chris. JC sat down next to Chris, and his thigh was pressed against Chris’. It made Chris realize how long it had been since he had touched a potential lover, as the places they were touching felt electrified. He had tried dating the first year of his infatuation with Justin, but it hadn’t distracted him, and wasn’t fair to his dates, so he had stopped for these past two years. Besides family and AJ, he hadn’t even hugged anyone else. Justin, although one of his best friends, was more of a quick, slapping, bro-hug kind of guy. AJ was the hugger of their group. 

As they waited for the headlining act to come on, the conversation was lively and flowed easily. Chris only interjected comments or questions occasionally, mostly just listening and getting a feel for the group. Dallas was totally chill, Joey and Kelly were obviously in love, and JC, well, JC was acting weird. Chris hadn’t even known him a day, and he could already tell, even though no one else seemed to notice.

Since he wanted to make his new friend comfortable, as the minutes ticked by, Chris started interjecting more comments, making the group laugh, and taking the focus off JC. He could feel JC’s thigh relax next to his, and knew it was working. 

Just then the lights dimmed, and the crowd erupted with noise. Everyone, including them, went to stand at the railing for the VIP lounge, and watch as Dua Lipa took the stage with her band. It turned out to be brilliant music. It actually was soulful, and by turns heart-wrenching and playful. Everyone was dancing and moving to the beat, singing along with the choruses when they could.

When the house lights came on, Chris was energized and full of adrenaline like he hadn’t been in a long time. Good music did that to him. JC was also bouncing on the balls of his feet and he said, “That was amazing! She really brought the house down.”

Joey said, “She did! She’s definitely got a hit with that numbers song.”

The rest of them nodded along as they made their way out of the venue. Dallas asked, “Anyone up for a nightcap?” 

Chris thought JC was going to agree, but then Joey and Kelly both agreed, and JC said “Naw, not tonight. I need to get up early tomorrow.”

They all exchanged bro-hugs, and JC and Chris headed towards JC’s car. JC let out a breath as they walked away from the others, and his shoulders relaxed. Chris didn’t know whether to mention what he had observed, and in the end figured, it couldn’t hurt, so he asked, “Want to tell me about it?”

Biting his lip, JC wrapped his arms around himself, and Chris’ heart ached. JC was so affected, he couldn’t even pretend he didn’t know what Chris was talking about. Chris touched JC’s bicep. “Hey, I’m just asking because sometimes it helps to share. You don’t have to, though. Just know I’m a good listener.”

“It’s nothing, really.”

Chris hummed nonconfrontationally and said, “Sure.”

JC sighed, and looked up to the sky, making a face. “Okay, it’s not nothing, but it is stupid, and I should be over it, but I’m not. Sorry if I made the night weird for you.”

“Hey, no, man. I had a brilliant time. I’m just sorry if I made you stay when you would have left earlier.”

“No, I’m glad I stayed. That concert was amazing.”

“It really was. She is hella talented.”

They discussed the intricacies of the music and arrangements during the ride back to Beverly Hills, and Chris let the previous topic fall. He had offered, that was all he could do. When they reached Lance’s place, Chris entered the gate code and asked, “Want to come in? I’m not sure if your early day was a ruse or not.”

JC snorted. “It was totally a ruse. If Dallas wasn’t so into Caitlyn, he would have seen right through it. I don’t do anything before noon.”

“So, a nightcap or hot chocolate or something?”

“You know, a hot chocolate sounds great.”

JC turned off the car, and they entered the house, going to the kitchen. Chris said, “Actually, I don’t know if Lance has hot chocolate, but then, who doesn’t?”

They began hunting through the cabinets and the pantry, until Chris crowed, “Found it! And it’s the good stuff.”

He got the milk from the fridge, and a pan to heat it from the rack over the island. JC sat down at the island counter, and Chris began preparing the hot chocolate. JC said, “So why did you switch houses, instead of just coming to L.A.?”

Chris shrugged. “Well, to be honest, I couldn’t afford airfare and a hotel, this was the cheaper option, but I mostly signed up because of my friend AJ. I was, well, not in the best headspace, and needed some distance.”

Chris finished making their hot chocolate, and poured it into two cups. JC went to the fridge and said, “I think I saw whip cream.”

“Score!”

JC came back with a smile, and they doctored their hot chocolate with whipped cream. As they went to the living room to settle on the couch, he said, “So I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?”

Chris blew on his hot chocolate and nodded. “Okay, although I admit from the start I’m being pathetic.”

JC snorted again. “No way you can be as pathetic as me.”

Chris shrugged. He figured they would find out who was more pathetic soon enough. “So, my best friend Justin just got engaged. I want to be happy for him, but I’ve been in love with him since the moment we met three years ago. I’ve tried everything to get over it, but this hit me like a ton of bricks. AJ saw how bad off I was, and he set me up on the house-swapping site. We’re both hoping the distance and new experiences will shake me out of this stupid attraction.”

JC was staring intently at him, the hot chocolate forgotten halfway to his mouth. “That is freaky, man.”

Chris raised his eyebrow, and nodded towards JC’s hot chocolate to remind him to drink it while it was hot. Instead, JC put it down and clasped his hands. “Similar to you, I’ve been in love with Joey for five years, even before he met and married Kelly. I know he’s straight, but it doesn’t seem to make a difference to how I feel. I can’t fully relax when they’re both there like tonight, since I don’t want to say or do anything to reveal my feelings, but it’s so hard. So, anyway, I think I win the pathetic prize, since my crush is longer.”

Chris smiled wryly. “Maybe we should have made hot toddies instead. It sounds like we could both use the alcohol. We’re quite the pair. Now, at least when I say, ‘I know how you feel,’ you know I mean it utterly.”

JC laughed brokenly, but picked up his hot chocolate and took a sip, so Chris considered it a win.

Chris said, “So tell me what attracts you about Joey? Why haven’t you let it go?”

“I’ll answer if you do the same about Justin.”

“Deal,” Chris answered and JC settled back on the couch as he rhapsodized about Joey. They spent the rest of the night talking about their crushes and themselves, and it was dawning light before Chris’ yawning got the better of him, and he said, “So I think it’s way past bedtime for me.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry! I’m used to staying up this late but you’re probably on Central Time, right?”

“Yup, and I’m usually in bed by two.”

They stood up, and JC said, “Thanks for listening to me. It was nice getting that out there. I’ve been alone with my feelings for so long, it felt like a horrible burden.” He pulled Chris into a tight hug, which Chris happily returned.

Chris said, “It helped me too. I have AJ, and he cares, but he isn’t the most sympathetic. He thinks I should have gotten over it years ago.”

“We both probably should’ve, but there’s no corralling feelings, I find.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

Chris saw JC out, shouting “Merry Christmas,” out after him once he realized what day was dawning. JC gave him a blinding smile back, and Chris could see his lips moving, but not hear his Merry Christmas back. He then stumbled up to bed, lowering the night shades with glee when he discovered them.

 

~~~~~

 

The next morning, after a breakfast of yogurt and fresh fruit, Chris cannonballed into the pool and swam around for a good hour. It refreshed him, and he marveled at swimming in an outdoor pool on Christmas Day. He could get used to L.A. and the lack of snow and cold.

After his swim, he checked his messages, finding a slew from his mom, some of his sisters, Justin, AJ, and even one from Lance. He had been hoping JC would call, but maybe it was still too early for him. It was just past noon, and they had been up past six.

He paused.

Justin had called four times, and he was more interested in the lack of calls from JC. Wow, he couldn’t remember the last time Justin had taken a backseat to anyone. Feeling a bit looser and freer, he checked his messages.

Justin’s recorded voice said, “Hey Chris. I was wondering if you would help me edit my article? Let me know. Hope you’re having fun in L.A.”

His next three were all the same, just getting more frantic as the deadline of five o’clock got closer for Justin. Before he even got to AJ’s or Lance’s messages, his phone was ringing with Justin’s ringtone. He answered with, “Hey, J.”

“Chris! I’ve been trying to reach you!”

“I know. I was just picking up my messages. I had a late night.”

“On your first night in L.A.?”

“Yeah, I went to see a new artist named Dua Lipa. She was phenomenal.”

“You know I don’t listen to that alternative crap.”

“No, she’s billed as soulful pop. Kind of reminded me of Amy Winehouse, but a bit more playful.”

“Huh. I’ll have to check her out, then. So, do you think you can help me? You know I value your input.”

“I’m on vacation, J. I didn’t even bring my computer.”

“You didn’t bring your laptop? But!”

“I’m on vacation. You should try it sometime. Try asking AJ for help.”

“AJ’s being weird,” Justin said with a pout in his voice that Chris usually found cute as hell, but today wasn’t swaying him at all. Favors for coworkers, including Justin, were the reason he hadn’t brought his laptop with him.

With a sigh, Chris asked, “How is AJ being weird?”

“He’s all smiley and chipper. It’s unnatural.”

“Huh,” Chris admitted to himself that was unusual for AJ, who wasn’t dour, but did have more of an edge to him. He said, “Well, if he’s in a good mood, he’ll definitely help you. Now, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you on the second. Merry Christmas.”

“Fine. See you then. Have a good time on vacation. Merry Christmas to you too.”

Chris snorted at Justin’s pathetic dig, and just said, “Seriously. Try it, you might like it,” and hung up.

Chris then went back to his messages and listened to the ones from his family, all of which were just wishing him a Merry Christmas. Finally, he got to the one from AJ, which said, “Hey man, you didn’t tell me that Lance guy was smoking hot.” That was all it said, but Chris could read between the lines. 

He wondered if he should warn Lance that AJ was into him, even as he started listening to Lance’s message. “Hi Chris, this is Lance. I love your cottage! It’s very quaint. Thanks for sending AJ over to welcome me, he helped me see it was right to get away. I hope you’re doing fine in L.A. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks again! Bye!” 

Huh, he guessed there was no point in warning Lance, they had obviously already hooked up. Well, go them. At least someone was getting some action.

Deciding it was too early to check in with JC, no matter how much he wanted to, Chris made lunch and then settled in with one of Lance’s multitude of movies. The movie was just wrapping up when JC called, and Chris didn’t bother to keep the smile out of his voice. “Hey, JC! What’s up?”

“Hey Chris! I was wondering if you were up for another gig tonight? I came into tickets for a charity show Rihanna is putting on.”

“You just came into Rihanna tickets for Christmas day? You know what, I don’t care. Of course, I’m in.”

“Sweet, man! And Dallas hooked me up. He knows her producer who shared the tickets, and Dallas is busy tonight. He has family in town. Grandparents or something.”

“You and Dallas seem to know everyone in the business. What exactly do you do?”

“Didn’t I say? I’m a music producer. Mostly of girl groups and boybands, but I’m looking to break out into more styles. I just worked with a band called Portugal. The Man.”

“That’s awesome! I was in a couple bands back in the day, but we never got anywhere, but that’s how I landed the writing gig.”

“So, do you play or sing or what?”

“Sing and a little guitar to write songs.”

“That’s cool man. I’d love to hear you sing. Just going by your speaking voice, I bet your singing voice is mellifluous. You should hear Lance sing. He’s got a great bass voice.”

Chris said, “That’s cool and I believe it, just by talking to him on the phone.”

“So, I’ll pick you up at six to get to Rihanna’s show? I hear good things about the opening act, so I’d like to catch them too.”

Excited about the evening, Chris eagerly replied, “Sure thing. Want to get a late dinner afterwards, my treat? I feel like I owe you for all these awesome shows.”

“Naw, man, you don’t owe me a thing. We’re totally on the same page, remember?”

“Still, it’ll be my turn to treat. You get to pick the place though, since I don’t know what’s good and open.”

“Alright. That’s cool, thanks, man,” JC replied with pleasure evident in his voice.

“See you soon!”

JC said, “Bye for now,” and they both hung up.

Deciding he’d take a shower after another swim, he headed back out to the pool to splash around for another hour or so.

~~~~~

 

JC was at Lance’s house just before six, but luckily Chris was already ready, being eager for the show. JC showed up in a limo, and Chris said, “Whoa! We’re going in style!”

JC gave him a lingering hug, and Chris reveled in it again. It felt so nice being affectionate with someone besides family, who he could possibly have more with. JC said, “Beats trying to park around the Hollywood Bowl.”

They settled in for the ride to the show, talking about concerts they had seen or wished they saw. Chris had caught one of Nirvana’s shows back in the day, while JC had scored Janet Jackson VIP tickets as his first concert. JC said, “I originally wanted to be a singer, but breaking into the business is hard, as you can imagine. I didn’t have any contacts when I first got to L.A., and it was a nightmare. I don’t really talk about it. Suffice it to say, I met a lot of sketchy people and people only out for themselves. I actually left for awhile and went to Florida to try to break into the boyband scene, but that’s where I met Dallas and we clicked on the producer level. He’s been a big boon to my career.”

Chris wondered about JC’s first experiences in L.A. and just how bad they truly were, but he didn’t ask. He could tell that topic wasn’t open for discussion by the look on JC’s face. He said, “That’s cool. Yeah, I wanted to move to Florida in the nineties too, but my mom needed help with my younger sisters, so I stayed in Pittsburgh.”

“That’s good of you. Family is important.”

“Totally. I’m helping put my youngest sister through college currently, but luckily they don’t need me as much as they did when they were kids.”

“I have a younger sister and brother, well, I was adopted, but the intent is the same. Family is family.”

“You said it, man.”

Jus then the limo dropped them off in front of the Hollywood Bowl, and JC and Chris joined the throng of Rihanna fans. JC had VIP passes, so they were able to move through lines quickly. He said, “I don’t think we’ll be able to go backstage, but our seats are pretty damn nice.”

As they approached the fourth row, Chris said, “I would say so! This is awesome!” They were in the second row, and luckily it wasn’t general admission, so they had seats they could relax in until showtime.

They continued their talk, Chris striking up a conversation with the group of girls on his other side, who were so excited they could barely stay seated. It was their first concert- they had won tickets through a radio show by donating to the charity Rihanna was supporting with this concert, and Chris remembered when he had had the same enthusiasm and thought concerts were the best thing since sliced bread. He wasn’t exactly jaded, but he was getting older and late nights hanging in bars didn’t appeal the way they once did. It might be different if he wasn’t always flying solo, but he wasn’t sure. He already had more excitement again just by having JC to go to these concerts with.

The opening act took the stage, but they had technical difficulties, so their set was lackluster. Chris hoped it wasn’t indicative of what Rihanna’s show would be like, and hopefully the bugs would all get worked out by the time her set came on.

When the lights went down for Rihanna, the girls next to Chris squealed so loudly he had to laugh. Covering alternative for so long, he had forgotten what it was like with a mostly female audience the way pop concerts were. Rihanna took the stage with a burst of lights and flashes, and the concert proved to be amazing. They jumped and sang along, and the girls next to Chris knew every word. Chris hadn’t been to a blockbuster concert in a long time, and he really enjoyed the spectacle. It was different to the shows that The Foo Fighters or U2 put on.

After the show, Chris and JC followed the hyped crowd out of the venue, and JC called for the limo. It arrived just as they made their way out the doors, so soon they were stuck in traffic and on their way to an all-night diner that JC loved.

They ordered pancakes and bacon, and talked about other late nights they had had being involved in the music scenes in both Pittsburgh and L.A. JC said, “All my training was on-the-job. I sort of treat it as a college experience, with the good and bad associated with that.”

“I hear you. I couldn’t afford college, so worked any singing gig I could, and retail the rest of the time. Coming up in the music scene in Pittsburgh is tough. No one comes to Pittsburgh to make it, but we try to make the scene as lively as possible.”

“That’s cool, man. Sincerity goes a long way in making bands feel appreciated. Of course, everyone wants to make it and play Madison Square Garden or whatever, but having a good local scene to come up from can make all the difference in a band’s perspective. I see it from the producer side. Bands that think they’re the shit versus ones that know how lucky they are.”

“Oh, trust me, I know. The bands that treat me like a lesser being for being a music journalist from Podunk Pittsburgh are numerous.”

“That bites, but yeah, I get that sometimes too since I’m not a big name like Clive Davis or whoever.”

They continued to talk shop about bands they knew or had met, and shows they had seen. Like the night before, the time seemed to flow quickly and before Chris knew it, it was past two in the morning. They got back in the limo and headed home, leaning against each other tiredly. JC hugged Chris again as they dropped him off, and this time it lingered and JC whispered, “I’m so glad I met you.”

Chris squeezed JC extra hard, and said, “You made all the difference in this trip, so double for me. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, or later today, whatever. Merry Christmas again.”

“You too, man.”

 

~~~~~

 

The next morning, Chris was woken up by his ringing phone, and he realized he had forgotten to put it on silent last night. He answered groggily, “Whazzit?”

“Chris! Lance is the best! Did you know he makes movie trailers? His Hollywood stories are amazing!”

Chris blinked his eyes to adjust to being awake. “Huh, no, I didn’t know that. How does he know JC then?”

“JC?”

“Yeah, I ran into him my first day. He was looking for Lance, but we hit it off. I’ve been to two gigs with him. Rihanna was amazing last night, and the up-and-coming artist we saw the night before was mind-blowing.”

“Get some, you dog!”

“It’s not like that. Or ti’s not exactly like that, yet, or something. I don’t know what it is yet.”

“As long as it involves you moving on from Justin, I don’t care what it is. You two could be furries together for all I care. Speaking of Justin, how do you stand him? He’s so needy. AJ, help me with my article. AJ, go to the show with me. AJ, wipe my ass for me.”

“J’s not that bad.”

“He really is. I hope Britney knows what she’s getting into.”

Chris shrugged, but remained silent. He liked Justin’s neediness, since it made his feeling feel less one-sided than they actually were. Which, huh. Probably wasn’t healthy.

AJ said, “So anyway, I just called to say thank you for bringing Lance into my life. I just might be joining him in L.A. when this is all said and done.”

Now Chris sat up in bed. “What? You’re going to leave Pittsburgh?”

“Come on, Chris, with golden boy Justin here, you know I’ll never get to review any of the good bands. Hell, they’ve begun taking them from you too, and you’re the veteran. We could both use a fresh start.”

Stunned again, Chris just half-laughed out another, “What?”

“Come with me. You can get to know this JC better, and don’t worry I will be getting all the dirt on him from Lance, and you can start fresh in a new market. Maybe get work as a background singer or something.”

“I can’t leave my family!”

“Chris, you’ve given enough of your life to them. Your mom would be the first to say take this opportunity and see where it goes. Taylor’s almost out of college, you aren’t needed the way you were when they were younger. Plus, I bet more than one of your sisters would love to move to L.A. with you.” 

Having AJ mirror almost exactly his words to JC a couple days ago, made Chris pause. Was it a wild flight of fancy to move to L.A.? He was stagnating in his current job; he actually didn’t know if he wanted to remain a music journalist. He liked the entertainment industry, and music was a part of that, but he wasn’t wedded to writing about it. He’d actually love being a background singer or session musician. Finally, he said, “Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

“Yes! Man, you won’t regret this!”

Before Chris could say it wasn’t a done deal yet, AJ was saying bye and hung up the phone. Stunned again Chris said, “huh,” into the quiet of the room. He’d have to think about this carefully. He couldn’t change his whole life based on one two-day relationship, even if AJ was. Or could he? Shaking his head, this was too deep on only a few hours of sleep, he snuggled back down into the covers and went back to sleep.

When he woke up for the second time, Chris almost thought he had dreamt the call with AJ, but when he checked his call log, it was there. “God, did I agree to move to L.A.?”

Shaking his head at the wild thoughts going through his head, he took a shower and got some breakfast together, eating on the back patio in the sunshine. He could definitely get used to sunny and warm weather all the time, so L.A. had that going for it. He just didn’t know if he could start all over again in his forties. He felt ancient some days, and it wasn’t conducive to starting your life over again. Plus, he was worried about his mom, even if his sisters were there for her, it wouldn’t be the same. He had been co-parenting for so long, it was weird to let those feelings go, but he had been dealing with that for the last three and a half years as Taylor went through college, to be honest.

So maybe it was time to live for himself, and maybe at least give a new beginning a shot. First, he would ask JC for advice, about breaking into the L.A. music scene. He knew he couldn’t walk right into a job, and he didn’t have enough savings to be unemployed for long.

Settled that at least he was going to think about it and discuss it with the relevant people it would affect, Chris decided to do some touristy things. He borrowed the Lexus Lance had left for him, and went to the Getty Center to wander around. He admired the architecture, artwork, and sweeping views. It was a fun, relaxing afternoon.

Traffic was heavy on the way back and he got stuck on the freeway just outside of the Getty Center for a good twenty minutes, but he had the local alternative radio station turned up loud, so he didn’t mind too much. His phone rang as he was driving, but since he knew he was close to the house by this point, he let it go to voicemail.

Once parked in the driveway, he checked his phone and saw a missed call from JC. His heart gave a jump. He knew he was falling for JC, even though his feelings for Justin hadn’t totally diminished yet. He didn’t know if it was fair to JC to continue their friendship, assuming it progressed to more, but then again, he knew JC was in the same boat with Joey, so maybe they could help each other. So really, it was all such a tangle of confusing emotions, that he didn’t know what he felt from minute to minute.

Deciding to follow his confused heart, and hopeful brain, he called JC back. As JC answered, Chris said, “Hey, man! Sorry I missed your call. I was driving home from the Getty Center.”

“You went without me? I love that place!”

Chris could hear the pretend pout in JC’s voice which made him smile. “Sorry, but I need to find touristy things to occupy me while you’re busy.”

“Yeah, I know I can’t monopolize all your time, even though I want to. But don’t go to the L.A. Museum of Contemporary Art without me, promise!”

Chris laughed. “Sure thing, man. We can go together any time you like. Which kind of brings me to something.”

“What?”

“So, my friend AJ called because he met up with Lance earlier this week and apparently they hit it off.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve heard all about AJ’s flexibility.”

“JC! Oh my god, I don’t need that image in my head, thanks.”

“Lance is a talker, what can I say. He called me right away.”

“Well, apparently Lance is convincing AJ to move to L.A.”

“No shit, really? He’ll be thrilled to hear that. AJ’s been cagey about it to Lance so far.”

“Well, I think AJ was waiting to talk to me, actually. He asked me to come with him.”

JC hummed, and Chris couldn’t interpret it, so he pressed onwards, “I’m thinking about it. AJ made some good points about needing a change, and what would happen with my sisters and mom, but I’m not sure about my job prospects here. I can’t be unemployed for long. I was hoping you had some thoughts about finding a music-related job here.”

“Of course, I can help you out, dude! It’d be amazing having you here with me.”

Chris slowly let out the breath he had been holding, relieved that JC wanted him. Wanted him here. Whatever, Chris knew what he meant.

JC was still talking about the contacts he knew and the people he could introduce Chris to, and Chris felt warmth bloom in his chest. It was so good to have JC in his corner after just a couple days acquaintance. He felt the same way about JC. JC deserved all the good things in life, and it sucked that he couldn’t have the one person he wanted. Chris didn’t even consciously think the thought that he wanted to be the person JC wanted- even subconsciously circling it felt emotionally dangerous. 

JC wrapped up by saying, “So I don’t have any cool concert lined up for tonight, unfortunately.”

“No worries. You don’t have to impress me. I’m just happy to hang out with you.”

With a smile evident in his voice, JC said, “So my cook Fernando is a genius. Want to come over for dinner and hang out?”

“Sounds ideal.”

“And then we can plan the rest of your trip here. I don’t want you doing the cooler stuff without me.”

Chris laughed. “Anything you want. See you tonight.”

 

~~~~~

 

Chris went to the liquor store and bought the most expensive bottle of wine he could afford, which wasn’t that expensive, but at least it had a cork and didn’t come in a box. He then relaxed by the pool some more before getting redressed for dinner. He didn’t dither over what to wear, he actually didn’t have many choices since he was on vacation, but he kind of wanted to call AJ and get his opinion on what to wear and be excited. The funny thing was, he didn’t call because he knew AJ would get excited and get his hopes up, and he didn’t want to encourage that all at the same time.

It wasn’t until Chris picked up the wine bottle and was leaving the house that he realized he had no clue where JC lived. Feeling like an idiot he texted JC, who responded with his address, which Chris plugged into his phone’s GPS. Apparently, JC was less than ten minutes away, and just around a curving canyon from Lance’s place.

Pulling up to another gated entryway, Chris hit the speaker button, and said, “JC, it’s Chris.”

“Come on in!” JC’s voice from the speaker said as the gate started rolling open.

Chris drove up a winding driveway until a sprawling, white, modern-style house came into view. JC was bouncing on the front steps and Chris couldn’t keep the delighted smile off his face. JC was wearing white jeans and a blue button-up shirt, looking remarkably sedate for him, from what Chris could tell after three days. He parked next to JC’s convertible, and then grabbing the wine bottle, got out of the car and stepped right into a hug from JC. “Chris! So glad you could come hang at my pad.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. I brought wine.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Least I can do if you’re feeding me.”

With an extra squeeze, JC said, “Like I said, we have to have L.A. put on a good face if you’re going to be enticed here.”

Feeling a bit raw with the affection, Chris admitted, “You’ve already made that difference, to be honest.”

JC pulled back to beam at him, and simply said, “I’m glad,” as he led Chris into his massive house. It was airy and open, with a sunken living room and wall-to-wall windows at the back overlooking the canyon Chris had driven around. JC showed him around, ending in the kitchen where he introduced Chris to Fernando, saying, “Chris, this is Fernando, and Fernando, this is my friend Chris. Fernando’s the one who keeps me eating healthy and looking good.”

Chris wanted to make a joke about just how good JC looked, but he held it in. He kind of felt that joking about how attractive he found JC was a bit over the line they had drawn the first night with their talk of Justin and Joey. He knew he didn’t feel completely platonically about JC, and he didn’t want to put JC on the spot about him. He knew he wasn’t in JC’s league, not really. But then that had never stopped his feelings for Justin either. Whatever. He liked hot people, who didn’t?

Fernando and Chris shook hands, and Chris instead made a joke about his own eating habits, which Fernando acted horrified about, making them all laugh. Fernando took the wine from Chris with thanks, but then shooed them out of the kitchen, saying he’d call them when dinner was ready.

JC led Chris to the basement, and Chris did make the joke about JC being a serial killer with a dungeon in his basement. JC laughed loudly, and threw his arm around Chris’ shoulders, saying, “Let me lead you to my lair.”

“Seriously, dude, you do that too well.”

JC grinned, and then opened a thick door with a wave of his hand, revealing a home music studio. Chris was speechless, and just stood there with his mouth hanging open at the elaborate soundboard and recording studio. JC bounced on his toes again, “It’s so awesome, right? I knew I’d made it when I was able to afford getting this place installed. I don’t have to depend on anyone else to make music anymore.”

“This is beyond awesome and into amazing! I can’t believe you have your own recording studio.” Chris finally entered and began investigating the space and equipment. JC followed him around, explaining this and that and pointing out the features he’d added to the studio when it was constructed. Finally, JC said, “Well, I didn’t bring you here just to boast, I actually want to hear you sing, if you don’t mind.”

“You want to hear me sing? Why?”

“I love your speaking voice, I can’t wait to hear you sing and how we’d sound together. I think it would be amazing. I have a song I think would be perfect for blending our voices.”

Intrigued now, Chris asked, “What song?”

“It’s called Thinking of You (I Drive Myself Crazy) . Some songwriter friends of mine wrote it, but it hasn’t been right for anyone I’ve worked with yet. Let me get the sheet music.”

As JC found the sheet music from his filing system, Chris said, “Fair warning, I haven’t sung professionally in more years than I care to count.”

“No worries! This is for us.”

JC came back with the sheet music and they went over it together deciding who would sing what lyrics, and which they would sing together. Chris also got a feel for the music and the tempo of the song from JC playing bits on his keyboard.

JC piped the background music into their headphones and then they headed for the recording space of JC’s home studio. Luckily, JC could cue the music and the equipment from this side as well via his laptop. The music started with a signal from JC, and Chris chimed in time with the music for the first verse. It felt amazing to sing again, and Chris closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the notes, and not feel self-conscious.

JC joined in on the choruses, and Chris smiled delightedly at him. JC took lead on the third verse, and Chris took one earphone off to hear him, and he sounded totally amazing. His voice had depth and a fullness that Chris envied. No wonder he had pursued a singing career initially. It was a shame it hadn’t panned out for him.

They sang through the song, ending together on the chorus, although Chris let JC tail out the last “you” since he couldn’t do it as well as JC.

Once JC stopped the recording, he bounced in place with a beaming smile. Chris was struck again with just how beautiful JC was. He looked ethereal and just delicious, all happy smiles and joy emanating off him. He said, “Let’s listen to the first run-through!”

He hit a couple keys on his laptop, and the song intro started, and then Chris’s voice came through the speakers. Hmm. Chris didn’t sound as bad as he feared, and JC was right, it was a good song for them. He couldn’t hold a candle to JC’s voice, but theirs did blend nicely once they got to the choruses.

JC hugged him hard, and said, “You’re right, you’re a little rough, but, man, we sound amazing even with that.”

“You’re giving me too much credit. You sound stellar. I had no idea you could sing like that. I would listen to you sing the phone book.”

A light blush appeared high on JC’s cheeks, but he just smiled wide and said, “You know what we should do? We should arrange and record some holiday songs for our families. You would sound amazing on ‘O Holy Night.’”

“Are you sure you want to spend your time working like that? I suspect you’ll be doing the heavy lifting of producing the songs, although I do have some ideas for arranging ‘I Guess It’s Christmas Time’ and ‘Under My Tree.’” The longer he thought about it, the more jazzed Chris was by the idea, and by the way JC was bouncing on his feet, he didn’t care that it was like work for him.

JC said, “No way, this’ll totally be fun!”

Just then Fernando called them to dinner, and they spent the whole meal discussing what songs to sing and how to arrange them. JC even got a notebook to jot down their ideas in a cohesive manner.

After dinner, they retreated to the studio to rehearse and try out different arrangements they had come up with for the songs. Before Chris knew it, it was pushing dawn again, and he was drooping. He said, “We’re going to have to pick this up tomorrow. I’m toast.”

JC startled and looked at the clock on his laptop. “Oh my god, I’ve kept you up until all hours again! I’m so sorry.”

“No worries; I’ve loved doing this with you. I just need some sleep before I collapse.”

“Sure thing, of course. Want to resume tomorrow?”

“How about mid-afternoon?”

“Perfect!” JC gave him another spontaneous hug, and Chris reveled in the easy affection. JC was a bit of a contradiction. Chris got the feeling that he wasn’t usually this affectionate with people, he had definitely been restrained when they were out with Dallas and the others, but maybe that was the influence of his crush on Joey. Since Chris was in the know, JC could be freer. Chris certainly felt freer with JC than he did with any of his other friends, excepting maybe AJ.

Chris drove home and collapsed into bed, Christmas music thrumming in his brain.

~~~~~

 

They totally forgot about any excursions for the next four days, and instead recorded their holiday songs. They argued over which songs to include and how to arrange them and who would sing lead, but it never got heated or devolved into bitterness. The whole experience was exhilarating instead. They barely slept, and Chris had taken to sleeping in JC’s guest bedroom so they could work as much as possible.

Chris hadn’t felt so excited about music and its place in his life in years, and JC had given that to him, and he didn’t know how to express his gratitude.

When the first CD was burned with the seven songs that made the final cut at four in the morning on the fourth day, Chris wrapped his arms tight around JC, and said, “Thank you! You’ve given me the best Christmas gift ever.”

JC laughed delightedly. “I should be thanking you! My family will be thrilled to hear me sing again, even Christmas songs. It’s been awhile.”

“Which is a total shame. I’m telling you, you sing like a dream. Although, I have no room to talk, my family will be thrilled to hear me sing again too.”

JC shrugged, but Chris could tell he was silently pleased by the compliment. “Come on. I have some mailer envelopes for CDs. We’ll pack some up for your family.”

They trooped upstairs to JC’s office and packed a couple of CDs into envelops and Chris addressed them to his Mom and Taylor. JC addressed a couple to his parents and brother and sister, and then they collapsed next to each other on the couch. “I feel suddenly let down without the songs to work on,” Chris admitted.

“Yeah, I feel the same way. That was an amazing experience working with you. If you ever want to take up arranging for my groups, instead of writing, let me know. We are a dream team.”

Chris beamed at JC. It meant a lot that a professional like JC would say that, even if it didn’t come to pass. “I think it’s more a case of ‘if you ever want my help, just call.’ I loved working with you too.”

Chris caught himself gazing directly into JC’s eyes, but before he could look away or down or stop it being so suddenly intense, JC leaned forward and kissed him. Although shocked, Chris had enough wits about him to put a hand behind JC’s neck to hold him in place and prolong the kiss.

It felt divine, and as they finally broke apart, Chris laughed delightedly. JC broke into giggles, which made Chris laugh harder, and he was so happy, he tried to kiss JC again, despite both of their merriment. It didn’t work. Their mouths slid together and apart as each had the giggles in turn.

Finally, Chris just hugged JC hard, and said, “I’m so glad you did that. I don’t know what I feel for you, but you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met.”

“Ditto, Chris, ditto,” JC said intently.

And then they were kissing again, this time with open mouths and roving hands. Chris felt electrified and every touch was magnified, both giving and receiving. Chris pushed JC onto his back, and crawled on top of him, somehow with both of them remaining on the couch.

JC moved easily, and moaned when Chris slotted into place between his legs. They rubbed lazily against each other, both of them seemingly on the same page of enjoying the moment, but not rushing into taking their clothes off and getting off.

As their tongues tangled, Chris rolled towards the back of the couch, and JC shifted with him, so that they were now side by side, and Chris didn’t have to hold himself up off JC. Now they both had at least one hand to touch the other one with. This ramped up the intensity, but Chris still felt indulgent with the kissing and touching. He wanted to enjoy every moment making out with JC, just the way he had enjoyed everything else they had done together. 

They lazily made out until Chris’ yawning interrupted them. He blushed slightly, and said, “Sorry, man, but I think I am done in.”

JC chuckled, and rolled off the couch to land lightly on his feet. He nonchalantly adjusted his cock which Chris could see was at half-mast at least, and it was the sexiest thing Chris had seen in forever. “No worries. I’ve kept you up late again. Look, the sun is rising.”

Chris looked out the window to see the pink-tinged dawn. “Damn, I’m going to hate going to work on the second. I’ve adjusted to your schedule.”

Biting his lip, JC said, “Sorry, man.”

Chris got up from the couch, and took hold of JC’s hand. “Hey, no worries. This has been the most amazing week of my life. It’s all been worth it.”

JC kissed him hard with a closed mouth, and Chris beamed back at him once JC pulled back. JC asked, “Are you staying in the guest bedroom or going back to Lance’s?”

“I need fresh clothes, so it’s back to Lance’s for me. I’ll talk to you later?”

“You know it.” JC walked him to the door where they exchanged another couple kisses, and waved good-bye as Chris drove through his gate.

 

~~~~~

 

When Chris next woke up and opened the blackout curtains, the sun was high in the sky. He couldn’t believe his vacation was almost over. He just had today and New Year’s Eve before heading back to Pittsburgh. Even if he moved to L.A., he would need time to settle his affairs in Pittsburgh, so it would probably be springtime before he could realistically make the move. Getting through the winter without JC’s presence felt more draining than he thought any one person could ever affect him. 

Huh.

He realized he hadn’t thought of Justin in days. He had been too busy recording and having fun with JC. And he had certainly never struggled without Justin’s presence. Even this holiday, Justin had fallen in his regard relatively quickly once he met JC. He wondered whether the difference in his fading feelings for Justin was the distance or JC. He didn’t know, but he appreciated it. It felt good to have something to look forward to, someone to look towards, rather than always playing second fiddle in his own life and feelings.

Whistling, Chris went to the bathroom to shower and then headed to the kitchen for coffee, checking his phone for messages. He had one from his mom, one from AJ, and two from Justin. None from JC, but checking the time on his phone, he realized he had only slept for five hours, so JC was probably still asleep. Chris had discovered that the two things JC loved most were music and sleeping. Listening to his messages as the coffee percolated, his mom just wanted him to check in, and AJ wanted to boast about Lance, and Justin wanted help with his article again.

He definitely didn’t miss Pittsburgh and his responsibilities there, to be honest. Oh, he missed his mom, and knew he would want her advice on moving and JC and everything, but the drama of his life in Pittsburgh was something he was enjoying being without. No Justin, no unrequited feelings, no failed dreams. L.A. had a lot going for it besides JC.

Once his coffee was done, he went to the back patio and called his mom while he enjoyed his coffee. She answered with, “Chris! You’ve been MIA. We were worried.”

“Sorry, mom, but you’ll be happy when you get my surprise.”

“What surprise?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if you knew!”

They both laughed. She asked, “So, it’s going well?”

“Yeah, it really is. I’m having a blast.”

“I’m so happy to hear that. I’ve been worried about you.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s been a draining couple of years.”

“AJ mentioned moving?”

“AJ needs to keep his mouth shut. Nothing is settled yet, but yeah, I’m considering moving to L.A. with AJ in the springtime.”

“It might be good for you, and Taylor will be thrilled. She’s been making noise about moving to a warmer climate.”

“It would be great if she could come too, yeah. I was worried about leaving you and the girls.”

“Don’t let us hold you back anymore, Chris. I know I depended on you too much when you were younger, but the girls are all grown now, and I’m settled, so live for yourself.”

Choked up, all Chris could say was, “Thanks, mom.”

With a sly note in her voice, his mom said, “So AJ also mentioned someone named JC?”

“Mom,” Chris whined, but there was laughter in his voice too. “Yeah, he’s been showing me around and taking me to gigs. He’s a good guy.”

“I’m glad to hear it. You deserve someone in your life.”

“We’re not there yet, but maybe heading that way. It’s a bit complicated, but I’m glad I got to know him. He’s special regardless of what happens.”

“I’m glad.”

Chris hummed, and then changed the topic to his mom’s New Year’s Eve plans, and they talked for another twenty minutes before hanging up. Chris had finished his coffee by this time, so he headed back inside for a quick bite to eat, and then seeing it was now late enough, called JC.

JC answered sounding wide awake and chipper. “Chris! My assistant mailed our CDs out. I had him do overnight express so they could arrive before you got back to Pittsburgh. Otherwise it isn’t much of a surprise.”

“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you. I appreciate it.”

“You ready for the experience that is the L.A. Museum of Contemporary Art?”

Chris laughed. “Sounds like a good plan for the day, yeah. How about getting a late lunch beforehand?”

“Perfect. I’ll see you in twenty.”

“Sure thing.”

Chris hurried to get dressed in better clothes than old sweats, and was waiting outside when JC pulled up twenty minutes later. Chris got in the other side of JC’s convertible, and JC leaned over and kissed his cheek. Chris beamed at him, and JC smiled shyly, before putting the car back in drive and heading out to the museum.

They ate at a sushi restaurant which was amazing, and then headed to the museum. They wandered the exhibits, particularly enjoying “Axis Mundo: Queer Networks in Chicano L.A.” since it reflected some of their reality of growing up gay, as well as providing historical context for some of the history of L.A. Chicano culture. It proved to be the enduring topic of conversation on their drive to the beach after wandering the museum. They headed to the beach, because JC said his vacation wasn’t a vacation if he didn’t go to the beach.

They wandered the Venice Beach boardwalk looking in the touristy shops and getting some frozen yogurt. By this time the sun had set, and the lights were flickering on up and down the boardwalk. They had both gotten the sporadic text message over the afternoon and evening, but it wasn’t until JC said, “Hmmm,” that Chris paid attention.

“What’s up? Do you need to go?”

“No, nothing like that. I’ve been invited to another gig tonight, but I’m not sure it’s your type of music.”

“Don’t let me hold you back.”

JC looked over at Chris, and said, “No, dude! I’d much rather spend the time with you. We only have another day or so. Besides, I don’t know if it’s my type of music either.”

“What is it?”

“Experimental, instrumental hip-hop by an artist named Linafornia. I’ve heard some of her Bandcamp stuff, and it’s cool and intriguing, but I don’t know if I’m in the mood for it, or if we are.”

“Let’s go for it. You haven’t steered me wrong yet. And I could use a little more experimental in my life.”

This made JC laugh as Chris intended, and JC nodded and sent a text back with their acceptance of the invitation.

They ate a leisurely dinner since the show wouldn’t get started until after ten that night, and then drove over to the club. The crowd was already electric, and JC and Chris entered the vibrating space already feeling jazzed for the music.

They settled at a small table by the bar, finding JC’s friends Felix and Simon there. There was less chatting tonight as everyone got sucked into the music. JC was right, it wasn’t Chris’ usual sort of thing, but it was totally hypnotizing, and the crowd was grooving on it big time.

Chris also liked that JC was relaxed with Felix and Simon in a way he hadn’t been with Dallas and Joey. They were English dudes, who were DJs and producers and had totally novel concepts about music and style. Chris enjoyed meeting them a lot, and loved the relaxed atmosphere of the evening.

It was late again by the time they left the club, saying goodbye to Felix and Simon. JC drove them back to Beverly Hills, humming along with the radio as Chris dozed slightly in the passenger seat. Chris woke up when the car stopped to discover they were in front of Lance’s gate. Yawning, Chris said, “Let me enter the code,” and he leaned across JC to do so.  
JC rested one hand on his back, and as the gate started opening and Chris went to lean back, JC held him in place for a quick kiss. And then they were both in their own seats again, and JC put the car back in drive for the drive onto Lance’s driveway.

JC asked, “I didn’t want to presume you would be staying with me tonight, but I would love to spend New Year’s Eve with you tomorrow, if you want?”

“Yeah, that sounds brilliant. Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Sweet,” JC said and then kissed him, and they proceeded to make out in JC’s car like teenagers.

Finally, Chris was yawning again, and he had to call it off. “Looks like I’m turning into a pumpkin again.”

JC giggled, and gave him one last peck as Chris got out of the car.

Chris couldn’t wait to spend a romantic New Year’s Eve with JC, but at the same time it was bittersweet since he knew he would be leaving immediately afterwards on the first. Yes, he planned to come back, but a lot could happen before that happened.

 

~~~~~

 

Despite his fretting about the end of his vacation, Chris slept long and deep. It was actually his phone ringing that woke him up. Not bothering to check who was calling, he answered with a bleary, “Yeah?”

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?” JC asked.

Chris yawned and sat up in the bed, letting the covers pool around his waist. “No worries, if you beat me up, I must have slept too late.”

“Ha ha, Chris,” JC said with a giggle in his voice, which Chris smiled to hear.

“So, what has you up and about before noon on this fine New Year’s Eve?”

“So, I know we didn’t discuss our New Year’s Eve plans, but I realized if we went with my original plans, we’d need to get you the appropriate clothes.”

“What’s your original plans? Don’t change anything because of me.”

“I was going to go to the Prohibition-era themed NYE party down at Union Station.”

“A themed party, huh?”

“Yeah, and at the very least you should have a tux or other twenties’ appropriate clothes, and I don’t think any of mine would fit you.”

Chris snorted. “Yeah, I don’t think so either.” He could just imagine him trying to squeeze into a fitted tuxedo of JC’s. 

JC said, “I know a vintage shop in the Valley that might have something perfect?”

“Sure, just give me half an hour to shower and change, and I’ll be ready.”

Sounding pleased, JC said, “Great!”

Chris hopped in the shower, and was dressed and waiting for JC within the half hour he said he needed. The gate chimed, and Chris bounded down the stairs to let JC in.

They exchanged kisses again when Chris got in JC’s convertible, and then were off to the Valley and this vintage shop of JC’s. It proved to be a brilliant place. A huge supermarket-sized store of old clothes and accessories down in some obscure strip mall. As they walked in, Chris began humming Macklemore’s “Thrift Store,” and JC laughed before pushing him playfully. 

They got the attention of the attendant on duty, and she proved to be a great help. An older, gray-haired woman she was snapping gum and had a lively step in her gait.

She led them to the men’s section, and started pulling out clothes in Chris’ size. It took them an hour, but they put together the perfect outfit for Chris. He had tan golfing pants and a white button-down shirt, along with a yellow ascot and a burgundy sweater. It was the shoes that made the outfit, though. They were tan and cream saddle shoes. He looked like he could have stepped out of The Great Gatsby. 

Enthused with their finds, they stopped at a taqueria for lunch, and then JC dropped him off so they could each get dressed for their dinner and date.

Chris washed the clothes, and ironed the shirt before getting dressed in style. He was ready by seven, which was good because JC was early. But Chris was glad because JC looked amazing and hot in his tuxedo. He wanted to savor the sight. Chris couldn’t take his eyes off him, and said, “Damn, JC, you clean up good!”

“You look stellar too, Chris. We’re going to have such a good time.”

Pulling JC forward into a kiss, Chris whispered, “We so are.”

The night proved to be magical for Chris. There was a delicious dinner at an elegant restaurant downtown, and then cocktails and dancing at the New Year’s Eve party in Union Station. They saw some of JC’s friends like Austin and Caitlyn, as well as Joey and Kelly, but JC only had eyes for Chris, which made him feel special and cared for. To know that even Joey couldn’t disrupt JC’s mood made Chris feel ten feet tall.

Before he was ready, JC was twirling him in the middle of the dancefloor, and the crowd was counting down to midnight. As the crowd reached, “One,” a cheer rose among the crowd and JC kissed him ardently. Chris felt like he was floating. This had been the best night of his life.

As the kiss ended, Chris looked deep into JC’s eyes and saw the same hope and excitement that he knew was in his. Chris said, “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, JC.”

JC laughed with delight, and said, “And maybe more?”

“Definitely more.” Chris kissed JC, and then they resumed dancing. They barely spoke to anyone else, just had eyes for each other for the rest of the night. They finally left around two, when the party was still raging hard, but they wanted time to themselves, especially considering Chris would be flying back to Pittsburgh later that morning. He had chosen a flight at seven in the morning because it was cheaper, not knowing he would want to spend every minute with JC.

They went back to Lance’s house, and settled in the living room with champagne and strawberries. Chris would have to pack at some point in time, but he figured he would just sleep on the plane. He wanted to spend every moment he could with JC. JC asked, “So was your trip everything you hoped for?”

Chris smiled. “Don’t be coy. You know you made this a trip of a lifetime. I barely expected to get over Justin, let alone fall for someone as special as you.”

JC looked down, but his smile was secretive and pleased. “Me too. I feel like I just woke up from a hazy dream where I had been existing, but not really living these last five years. You did that.”

“Just call me Prince Charming, Sleeping Beauty” Chris joked, but he knew exactly what JC meant. He felt the same way. His enthusiasm for life and his future was lightyears away from the morose, sad-sack he had been before this trip.

JC giggled, and Chris laughed, leaning against JC’s chest. They kissed and talked as the night waned and the sun rose, until Chris couldn’t put off packing another minute. He changed into comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, and packed everything in his suitcase, checking the bathroom and under the bed to make sure he didn’t forget anything. JC sat on the bed and watched him pensively, but he didn’t rush off, and Chris was glad that it seemed like they both cared the same amount. It would suck if one of them had fallen and not the other.

They threw Chris’ suitcase in the back of JC’s convertible and headed towards the airport, stopping for gas along the way. Once they reached the departures terminal, Chris sighed heavily. He watched a plane land and said, “I don’t want to leave, but I have to if I’m going to move here. I need to close down my Pittsburgh life.”

JC squeezed his hand. “I would say don’t forget me, but that sounds too needy.”

Chris squeezed back and kissed JC hard. “Don’t even think for a minute I would forget you. You’re like this supernova that exploded in my life bringing life and color to it. I want to spend forever with you, even though that’s stupid to say after a week.”

JC whispered into his mouth, “I don’t think it’s stupid.”

“Well, good. We’ll promise not to forget each other then.”

“Pinky swear,” JC said. Chris laughed as JC held out his pinky, but linked his pinky with JC’s and shook.

And then a security guard was giving them the eye, so Chris got out of the car, got his suitcase, and waved as JC drove off. He bit his lip as he watched the car disappear around a corner, and sighed. He really couldn’t wait to see JC again. He had thought he had been heartbroken when he left Pittsburgh, but it paled to what he was now feeling watching JC drive away. JC had totally stolen his heart.

 

~~~~~

 

Over the next four months, Chris’ phone became his lifeline. He knew JC felt the same way because they discussed everything and anything in their nightly phone calls. Or what were ‘after work’ calls for Chris, and ‘just as he got up’ calls for JC. JC was still a night owl, and with the time difference, this worked best for them.

His crush on Justin was truly over. He watched as Justin and Britney planned their wedding, and just felt happy for them, and even more committed to moving to L.A. and being close to JC. Justin was shocked he was moving, but ultimately supportive too. Justin had just gotten in with a TV station to cover nightlife, and Chris wondered if Justin planned to ride that success to an anchor chair at a network somewhere. It seemed like the kind of ambitious thing Justin would be into.

Chris spent the rest of his time dismantling his life. Going through all his stuff to determine if it was coming to L.A. with him in May, or being trashed, recycled, or sold off. He planned to drive out with AJ and Taylor, who was moving with them after she finished college. She already had an internship in a media relations firm lined up, and Chris had some leads in the music industry from JC he was chasing.

JC kept saying they could stay with him, but Chris insisted that he, Taylor, and AJ would get their own place. AJ insisted too. He didn’t want to be wholly dependent on Lance when they got out there. So, JC finally relented and found them a three-bedroom apartment in the Valley that wasn’t too expensive and would be available May first.

Finally, it was moving day, and Chris’ and AJ’s cars were packed to the gills, as well as the trailers hooked to the backs, with all three of their stuff. Taylor didn’t have a car yet, but they planned on getting her a good one once they were in L.A. for a graduation present. Everyone was chipping in on it. It would be too hard to live in L.A. without a car.

It took them four days to make the drive to L.A. from Pittsburgh, all three of them taking turns driving. Chris and JC couldn’t maintain their regular calls while Chris was driving, so JC took to sending random texts, and Chris sent pictures from their drive.

As they got closer to L.A. on the fourth day, Chris’ stomach filled with butterflies. He just hoped he and JC still had that magical connection from his holiday when real life stresses were added to the mix. They used GPS to get to the apartment, and picked up the keys from the manager, finally collapsing on the steps leading to their new place. Chris called JC, who answered with, “Are you here?”

“We are officially at the apartment, and if you and Lance want to help us unpack, that would be greatly appreciated.”

JC whooped causing Chris to grin unrestrainedly. JC said, “We’ll be there as soon as we can with pizza and beer.”

“See you soon.”

After resting with iced coffees for a bit, they began unpacking the trailers first setting up their beds and the couch. And then it was piles of boxes upon boxes. They were actually close to halfway done when Lance and JC showed up. Chris turned around and there was JC standing in a beam of sunlight looking ethereal and gorgeous. His breath caught, and then he was whooping, and jumping into JC’s arms.

Out of his peripheral vision he could see AJ and Lance kissing, but then JC was kissing him, and he lost track of everything around him, until Taylor loudly harrumphing got his attention. She said, “Thanks for the introductions, guys.”

Chris smiled, and said, “Sorry, just excited. Taylor, I’d like you to meet JC, and JC this is my sister, Taylor.”

They smiled and said hello to each other, and then everyone was talking and gesturing and unpacking, and it was almost a party. Chris kept finding himself staring at JC. If it was possible, he was even more attracted to JC now than he had been in December. JC’s skin glowed in the sunlight, and his laughter made Chris’ heart clench with joy.

He knew then that he had made the right decision, and that this was going to work out. JC looked over at him, and their gazes caught. JC was smiling wide and Chris couldn’t help but return the grin. JC walked over to take his hand, and whispered in his ear, “I’m so glad you’re finally here.”

“Me too. Love you.”

JC squeezed his hand, and simply said, “Love you too.”


End file.
